Running On Ice
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: Future fic. RonNeville slash. A year out of Hogwarts something happened to make Ron leave, six years later, he's back, and the War is still on.
1. Fragments

**Running On Ice**   
_Chapter One: Fragments_

_* * *_

_Hold my thoughts I'm at an impasse_   
_Past the place I stopped before_   
_The sweeper's sweeping fragments_   
_Of my head out the door_

_And the ice it burns upon my forehead_   
_The calmness starts to scream_   
_Must I always hold the upright_   
_When my soul longs to dream_

_Is it too much to find an answer_   
_Is it too much to hold you close_   
_Is it too much to find a reason_   
_Is it too much to free my soul_   
_From self control_

_* * *_

Ronald Lavelle Weasley was a tall man who stood approximately as six foot, three-and-a-quarter inches tall. He was burly, but not in that disgusting bulky way that made one think that his head was too small for the rest of his body. His red hair, which used to be slightly shaggy and all over the place was now cut much shorter than it had been when he'd been in school, and spiked messily. A long scar that ran from in hairline, down across his right eyelid (in a way that it didn't affect his vision) all the way down over his squareish jaw and across his jugular and over his left collarbone, where it ended. If the line hadn't been so smooth one would think a dragon hand tried to bite the majority of his head off but hadn't succeeded. This scar was just one of many that laced his back, chest arms and legs that no one in his family, and none of his friends knew about. 

Ron was the youngest of six boys, older than his only sister, who was a year younger. Ron wasn't particularly special in school, as his brothers had done everything noteworthy before he'd gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sure, he'd been a Prefect, but that didn't mean much when three of his brothers were before that. He was a great strategist, and because of this, he was the best wizard's chess player anyone had seen in a very long time. The only other thing that set Ron apart from his brothers was the fact that his best friend was the famed Harry Potter. In school he, Harry and their friend Hermione Granger had been what was called the Golden Trio, facing danger after danger. 

But now? Now Ron lived in Seattle all the way on the west coast of America in the muggle world. He wore baggy jeans that still fit him and button up shirts, a hemp cord around his neck with a dark blue bead in the middle. He hadn't been home to England since the year after he'd graduated from Hogwarts. He kept in contact with his mother, as well as Harry and Hermione, but none of them knew why he'd left. He tended to keep that to himself. 

Over the years he'd learned curses, hexes and all kinds of healing spells. He was quite the adept medi-wizard at the local magical hospital, as was going to a muggle medical school as well. He'd learned everything Harry had had too during their years at Hogwarts, and after he'd delved into more ancient forms of magic as well, and had learned a lot. He'd become an Animagus, and every now and then spent an afternoon out in the countryside as a Thestral. After he'd left England, he'd started taking martial arts classes as well as convincing a wizarding friend to teach him how to wield a sword and throw knives. He now had a personalized set of throwing daggers in a set of twenty that sheathed on the chest of his battle robes, ten on each side, held on only by two little bands of material. He also had a long sword that had a wicked dragons head in blackened gold holding the blade, which had runes etched into the metal and scalloped edges near the hilt. 

Ron was determined to become the best Ron he could, and after everything that happened, he couldn't bring himself to go back. The Second War against Voldemort was still raging in Britain, and Ron had once thought that he'd be by Harry's side through the entire thing, as well as the final battle, but it hadn't happened. The summer after they'd graduated Ron had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured the muggle way for information on Harry and the Order of the Phoenix, which they had all recently become members of. He'd refused to give any information, and when his brother, Percival Alexander Weasley and his partners Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint had stormed Riddle House and gotten him out, he had been feverish and nearly dead from loss of blood. 

Ron had forced Percy, Oliver and Marcus to not say a word about his injuries to anyone, especially their parents and Ron's friends before he'd left the country. Percy was Ron's only link to the Order and the true happening of what was going on, as he regularly conversed with his elder brother through Floo, owl post, and the muggle telephone. Oliver kept him updated on Quidditch and Marcus, who had ended up working for Gringotts, handled all his financial affairs. 

In Ron's time as a doctor, and all of magical mercenary work (he only did the legal stuff, no stealing or assassinations) he did had made him a rather wealthy man, and every month a small amount was placed in his parents' vault. Not enough to be noticed, but they always had money when they needed it. Ron was the guy people went to when you needed artefacts transported safely or dark creatures disposed of. 

Currently he had a small, one room flat in Muggle Seattle and had a fat grey kneazle running around it. The place was a mess, books and papers littered the living room along with pizza boxes and other take-out containers. He manuvered his way around a pile of clean laundry as he threw his keys on the counter where the three barstools sat. He pressed play on his answering machine, which had been flashing a red two angrily into the air. He listened as one of his muggle friends (a guy by the name of Dan, who was in a band) asked him to go to his band's gig on friday as Ron moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of Mountain Dew and opening it. The can fell to the floor as the next message came on. 

"Ron, it's Percy. Listen, I know you don't get off until later tonight, but we need you here. Bill's been in an accident in Egypt, he was trapped under a section of a pyramid when it was collapsed - god, Ron, his back is broken, they don't know if he'll ever walk again. He's been shipped to St. Mungos, and I was hoping you could take a look at him. Also, there's been some major Death Eater activity here in the last month, Harry had another dream and there's supposed to be an attack in Muggle London somewhere, but we don't know exactly where. We need you Ron, come home." 

Ron stared at the machine before he snapped out of the shocked state he'd been thrown into. He quickly pulled out his wand and cleaned up anything that would mildew or rot before he moved into the bedroom and pulled out an old beat up trunk with the letter R.L.W. on the side in tarnished gold. He threw robes and clothes into the trunk, using his wand to fold everything, before he pulled out his dark blue battle robes. A black body suit with lightweight leg and knee guards, along with shoulders, and a chest plate. The tunic that made up the top of his battle robes dipped below his belt and swooped down in back to cover the top of his knee guards before coming back up in front. The front was split down the center for movement and the ensemble included a black swordbelt and sheath and an ankle length cape. He pulled out the wood cases that contained his knives and sword and put them in the trunk as well before his personal affects followed. 

All sorts of books and random objects around the living room and bedroom made their way into the trunk as well. He pulled out a black satchel and packed away his black laptop, which he'd tweaked to run in magical places and places without electricity. The papers he thought he'd need went into the satchel along notebooks and pens. 

Ron contacted his boss at the hospital an got an immediate transfer to St. Mungos so that he could become Bill's doctor, then, without even bothering to call, Ron, his bags, Pigwidgeon and Shadow (the cat) were flooing to the International Floo Station in New York. 

* * * 

Percy Weasley entered Bill's hospital room later that night to find his parents and Bill's doctor in the room arguing. Percy got the feeling that he didn't want to stay, but by the look that Bill was wearing he decided to have pity on his brother and not make the eldest Weasley child suffer alone. Percy skirted the room and came up on Bill's right, a look of consternation on his face. 

"What's going on?" 

"Doctor Streitfield's been taken off my case or whatever." Bill replied in an equally quiet tone. "Apparently someone's been transferred to St. Mungo's from America and specializes in spinal and head injuries." 

Percy's breath caught, daring to hope that the specialist was Ron. He cleared his throat loudly and the doctor and his parents turned to him. "Does this mysterious new doctor have a name?" 

"Oh! Yes, yes he does." The woman replied, going slightly red. She rifled through the parchments in her clipboard, muttering to herself. "apparently he's related, some young man named Ronald Weasley." 

Molly Weasley fainted as a slow grin crossed Percy's face. "Thank you, Doctor Strietfield, for everything you've done, but I'm sure Ron will be better for Bill, overall." 

"Oh, really?" Adreena Strietfield asked, looking interested. "And why is that?" 

"He's familiar with and had a lot of experience in the area..." Percy said, trailing off as he led her to the door. "When he arrives I'm sure you'll tell him what he needs to know?" 

"Of course." She said, confused. "What's the relation?" 

"He's our youngest brother." Percy said, and shut the door to the room. 

* * * 

Ron entered St. Mungos, weighed down by the bag over his shoulder, as his truck had been shrunken down to fit in his pocket. Pig had been sent on the journey to Harry and then Hermione to get the minute owl out of the way and Shadow was following behind Ron, his bottle brush tail held in the air as he visibly waddled behind his owner. A woman in the healer's uniform went past, muttering about Weasleys and Ron grinned, calling out. 

"Excuse me?" 

She stopped, turned and her eyes widened. She walked over with an amused look on her face. "You must be Doctor Ronald Weasley." 

"I am." 

"Adreena Striefield." She said, shaking his offered hand. "I am formerly your brother's doctor, even though it's not my speciality, as it has to heal the muggle way. Anyway, here." 

She shoved a brown file folder into his arms along with a clipboard and muggle pen. "I've just been kicked out. Take a look at those before you go in there. Or look at them later, your mother's just fainted for some reason." 

She stalked off, muttering again as Ron watched her go, amused. He looked at the chart on the clipboard reading _'Weasley, rm 204' _before turning and heading down the hall. He quickly flipped through the file as he went as he conjured up a white lab coat with his hospital id. on it. He read the basics of Bill's diagnosis and realized that even if Bill managed to walk again, he'd never be a curse breaker. He'd probably end up with a boring desk job in the Ministry of Magic, using a cane to walk for the rest of his life. 

Ron sighed as he stopped in front of the closed door that hid him from two of his brothers and his parents. It was time to face the music. He'd have to tell them about what had happened to him in the three months he'd been held prisoner in Riddle House. Hopefully Molly Weasley wouldn't coddle him too much, as the holidays were approaching and he knew he'd end up at the Burrow for a time. 

Ron pushed open the door and strode in purposefully, throwing a wink at Percy as he pretended to flip through Bill's file. Shadow jumped up onto the bed and into Bill's lap, where he covered him like a fussy blanket and started purring madly. "Let's see here... mmmhmmm... right then..." 

He looked up, both Bill and Percy looked amused, and Mrs. Weasley had fainted again and Mr. Weasley was standing over her, fanning her with a pamphlet of some sort. Arthur Weasley too looked amused as his wife came around. Ron continued. 

"Well, from the looks of it it's all going to be physical therapy and check-ups from here on in. It'd prolly be best to get you back to the Burrow where Mum can dote over you to save me the hassle." Ron joked, receiving a mock glare from Bill in reply. "Ah yes, there's a Cannon's versus Puddlemere next week, I may just have to subject you and Percy to the horror that is Quidditch." 

"No, god no!" Percy exclaimed as he moved around the bed and embraced the youngest male Weasley. "Not Quidditch and Oliver Wood at the same time!" 

Ron laughed in his best evil cackle before he settled down and set his satchel on the ground and put the clipboard and file on the bed by Bill's feet. He scratched Shadow behind the ears and the purring grew louder as Ron embraced his brother. "This is Shadow." 

"He seems rather a lot like an enormous, fuzzy throw pillow if you ask me." Bill replied. 

"Mmm." Ron nodded in agreement as he hugged his father. "He makes a good bed warmer too." 

Then he was abruptly hugged by Mrs. Weasley, who nearly cracked a rib and then she began to scold him for not visiting at all in the last six years. 


	2. Life In The City

**Running On Ice**   
_Chapter Two: Life In The City_

_* * *_

_Nobody's sunny all the time_   
_But I know you and you know me_   
_And it's alright_

_And it's your life_   
_And it's my life_   
_It's our life in the city_

_Get a new place out in the hills_   
_Plant a seed I'm in need of a break from the fire drill_   
_Repaint where all the paint ain't_   
_Get a clean slate and maybe we can buy a thrill_   
_I'll foot that bill_   
_Yes I will 'cause_

_Nobody's busy all the time_   
_But I know you and you know me_   
_And it's alright_

_* * *_

Ron bounded down the stairs of the Burrow that Saturday morning clad in tan cargoes, a white tee and a blue flannel shirt and flew around him as he'd left it unbuttoned. His was was secure up his right sleeve and his hair was even messier than normal. Mrs. Weasley had thoroughly questioned him about his life in Seattle, had badgered about moving back home permanently before she'd asked about his only visible scar. Percy had paled visibly before he'd excused himself to go home to his flat in London. Mr. Weasley had sensed the danger as well, but he'd been to interested in the subject to retreat. Ron had met his mother's eyes and told her that he wasn't ready to talk about his scar, or the reason why he'd left before he'd calmly stood and left the kitchen for bed. 

Three days later, however, had given him a routine of spending his days at the hospital, working with Bill in order to get him healthy enough to return to the Burrow as well. Today, however, Ron was supposed to meet Percy, Oliver and Marcus in Diagon Alley for a day in Muggle London to catch up. When Ron entered the kitchen he wasn't expecting to see a fuming Hermione Granger to be standing there, arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. Ron froze in the doorway as Hermione stalked over to him and slapped him across the face before she spotted the scar and her hand flew to her mouth. She knew. 

She'd known he'd been kidnapped, unlike his parents, but she hadn't realized what it had done to him. Ron rubbed the sting out of his now red cheek before he manuvered around her and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of him as he spoke, his voice cold. 

"What do you want, Hermione." 

"Merlin, Ron - " 

"Don't." Ron snapped as he stabbed a sausage viscously with his fork and waved it at her. "Don't even try to say you're sorry. Don't even think about say 'Oh, Ron... I didn't realize'!" 

"Ron..." She whispered, but he continued to rant furiously. 

"It was three months, Hermione! You expected me to come out unscathed?" Ron demanded angrily. "I could show you some uglier scars if you want to. There isn't a single place on my body that doesn't have a scar." 

Mrs. Weasley had paled and sat down, one hand over her heart as she listened to her youngest son yell at one of his best friends. Mr. Weasley had entered the kitchen at the beginning of his rant, and was now standing in the doorway, his mouth agape. Hermione looked like she was going to cry as Harry Potter apparated into the room, looking livid, then immediately confused at what was going on. Ron stood, dropping his fork to the table as he stalked toward Harry. 

"And you... You arsehole!" Ron yelled, causing Harry to pale. "You, up there on your high horse, thinking that I came out of there perfectly fine. Not even an 'all right Ron?' before you went off to whatever the hell it was you were doing. Some friends." 

"Ronnie..." Hermione sounded like a lost child, and there were tears streaming down her face, which was at least five shades paler than normal. He spun around to yell at her some more, but froze when he saw her face. She stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Merlin, Ronnie, I didn't know! Y-you left, and I didn't know! I didn't go after you or anything, I just let you go!" 

Her wailing caused Harry to jerk out of his stunned state as he looked at the nearly catatonic Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before turning to Ron. "Ron... I-I'm sorry." 

Ron wrapped his arms around the small feminine form that was clinging to him and buried his face in Hermione's brown hair. He felt like crying, but he didn't as he felt Harry place a hand on Ron's shoulder. Both were close enough to hear his muttered reply. 

"Don't say you're sorry, Harry. Just tell me you won't abandon me again like that... I came back to help Bill, but I need you two." 

* * * 

Ron skipped his day with Percy, Oliver and Marcus in turn for catching up and rebuilding broken bonds with Harry and Hermione. He'd nearly forgotten how beautiful he'd thought she was until he'd come back. She'd kept calling him Ronnie, and refused to leave him all by himself until after supper when he'd declared that he had work to do and retrieved his laptop. He'd set up on the coffee table in the living room, Hermione attached to his side, Harry in the big armchair across from them as Ron logged into the internet and checked his email. 

Email was the only way his wizarding and muggle clients could contact him, as his dealings with them were separate from his every day life. He had three new messages and he read each one thoroughly. He always worked for the highest bidder unless the message was really vague. Ron saved the other two for later in case he finished the next job quickly and replied, telling the client that they he would see them at their manor on Monday. He would be dealing with a pair of minotaurs. He knew this client well, as he tended to transport dark creatures or dispose of dark creatures regularly. 

"Ron, what is all of this about Minotaurs?" Hermione asked as Mrs. Weasley entered the room with tea. Harry looked interested as well. 

"It's a small side business, I transport artefacts and magical creatures, sometimes I'm called in to dispose of creatures, like these two minotaurs." Ron explained. "It's like a specialized mercenary business of sorts." 

"Who's the guy?" 

"This client is one I've had dealings with the the past. Part of the deal I make with clients is confidentiality. No names are traded save for alias, if one is given and mine as the gamemaster. No specifics, and I don't ask questions." Ron said, looking over at Harry, who had come over to them and was reading the message over Ron's other shoulder. "Sometimes I know the client, not very often, but with this guy, I've known him and his son for years, so we're on a last-name basis." 

"Who is it?" Hermione asked. 

"Lucius Malfoy." 

"WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time, Ron winced, Harry continued. "How can you work for that bloodsucking Death Eater?!" 

"I told you, I don't ask questions." Ron replied, his ears turning red with anger. "Part of our deal is nothing illegal and nothing transported to places known to have dark activity within the last twenty years. I've worked with Draco Malfoy as well." 

"I really don't think - " 

"Don't you dare." Ron said in a hard voice. "I've been doing this for nearly six years, Harry, I know what I'm doing." 

"And how well do you know the Malfoy's Ron?" Hermione demanded. "You know that their lying, backstabbing - " 

"I know, but Malfoy's never go back on their word." Ron said. "It's not like I'm friends with them or anything. A lot of the people I work for are into the Dark Arts in some shape or form, some more than others." 

"I don't want you going there, Ron." Hermione said. 

Ron heaved a sigh. "I need the job. He wants them dead, I need to work out my frustrations. Come with if you want, but don't say anything and stay out of the way." 

"Ron!" 

Ron ignored her as he packed his things away and retreated upstairs. 

* * * 

By the time Monday rolled around Harry and Hermione were on pins and needles over Ron working for the Malfoys, even if it was just a job to the red headed man. Ron got up early and put on his battle robes, strapping his sword around his waist and putting all twenty throwing daggers in their slots on his chest. When he went down for breakfast both Hermione and Harry were waiting for him. Their eyes widened at the sight of him as he left the Burrow with a pop without stopping for breakfast. 

Malfoy Manor was a large estate in Manchester. It was warded against Apparition, so Ron apparated at the end of the long lane. He headed down it, not even bothering to wait for his two friends as he strode down the lane. Draco Malfoy met him in front of the house, one eyebrow quirked at the sight of Ron's two followers. 

"They didn't want me on my own. Apparently they don't approve." 

Draco snorted but said nothing as he led Ron around the side of the house to the maze that was part of the gardens. "They're in there. Two of them, one male, one female. The male's got a huge double-edged battle axe." 

Ron nodded as Draco handed him a slip of paper. The red head pocketed it. He was used to dealing in vault transfers with his more well-to-do clients. They didn't like carrying around the amounts they paid for what he did. "Sit them down. Might as well set up a viewing screen or something to satisfy them... Hell, this was easier when I wasn't talking to them." 

Draco nodded in agreement. Over time the two had become tentative friends. Good enough friends that they wrote and Ron allowed Draco to date Ginny. "Ginny and I are going to a muggle opera this weekend. Would you like to come?" 

"Sure, it'll probably be the only time I get to see her before she brings you home for christmas... You guys are still planning that, right?" Ron asked. 

"We are. It's good to know that you're on our side though." Draco replied as they approached the entrance to the maze. Ron nodded and disappeared inside. 

Draco led Harry and Hermione into a small room of the side of the house where the muggle security equipment was set up. Cameras were scattered around the maze, and Draco told the guard to follow Ron's actions. The small group remained silent as Ron appeared on the small tv screen, walking toward one of the dead ends with a tunnel in it. On the other side of the tunnel was where the creatures Ron dealt with were usually kept on the Malfoy estate, unless they were being transported. 

Ron dropped down into the tunnel and the tv screen went black before switching to a camera inside the tunnel. There were torches along the walls, and Ron's wand was lit. Hermione let out a shocked gasp as the unarmed Minotaur attacked Ron from the shadows. Ron threw unnamed curses at the huge creature, colourful lights flashing. 

A brutal strike from the minotaur caused Ron to loose his want. It clattered to the floor and rolled away, toward the end of the tunnel that Ron had come from. Now the minotaur was between Ron and his wand. A silver glint and Ron had drawn five daggers and begun throwing them at the minotaur to distract it. Three of the five hit their targets and the minotaur roared, furious as Ron rolled between its legs and felt around for his wand. He threw a couple more knives before he found the shaft of wood and threw a stunning spell at the minotaur. It crashed to the ground, rocking the camera as Ron drew his sword and neatly cutting the creature's heart out. 

Hermione had latched onto Harry's arm in horror. Down in the tunnel Ron was grumbling to himself as he hoisted himself up into the square of maze. A gold battle axe came crashing down toward him and he yelped and rolled out of the way and the bigger, and much meaner, minotaur roared at him. Ron got to his feet quickly and cast a jelly legs curse at the minotaur to stop it long enough to get a good grip on his sword. Soon enough he was blocking blows from the axe as he gripped his sword with both hands. A tap from his boot had a dagger point appearing from the tip as he aimed a kick at the half-bull's midsection. It yelled in pain as Ron stumbled back, breathing hard. 

He was no match for the minotaur's brute strength, and Ron found himself throwing dagger after dagger at it. The minotaur charged Ron, and Ron flipped over it's head as it crashed into the bushes in front of it. Cutting a clean eight foot, minotaur shaped hole in the shrubbery. the minotaur spun and charged again as Ron threw multiple curses at it before he raised his sword, jumped into the air and brought it around in an arc, cleanly lopping the monster's head off. It's momentum carried it into the foliage behind Ron, where it slumped to the ground and remained still. 

* * * 

"God, when did everything get so screwed up?" 

Draco looked up and watched as Ron ran his hands through rose red hair. It was such a dark, but bright red that Draco couldn't call it anything else. Ron's usually clear gray-blue eyes were darkened and stormy as he collapsed on Draco's couch. Harry and Hermione had all but abandoned Ron when they saw what he did other than play doctor in hospitals. Draco had dragged Ron to his flat in London where he had put Ron in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. Ron had rolled the sleeves of the shirt up just past his elbows and left the top three buttons undone. 

"When they didn't go after you." Draco said. Ron's head shot up to gaze at Draco, shock and realization flooding into his features. "They'll never get over who you've become and you'll never fully trust them again." 

"Maybe not." Ron said as he shrunk his battle robes and weapons and put them in his pocket. He flopped down on the leather couch that took up a large space in Draco's living room. "But I wanted things like they were." 

"What? Like when you were naieve to the rest of the bleeding world?" Draco asked as he placed a cup of strong tea in Ron's hands. "Not gonig to happen my friend." 

"I know." Ron replied, blowing steams over the top of his mug and out into the air in front of him. "But I wanted us to be best friends like we were before." 

"Yeah, but it won't happen. You can't keep everything from them, especially not if you want to be a part of their lives still." Draco said, taking a sip from his own mug. Ron shrugged, knowing what Draco was talking about. 

"But I'm not involved with anyone." 

"You will be eventually." Draco said. "I mean, you Mum and Dad will probably move you anyway, as they've got plenty of kids to give them grandkids. And Percy already knows, so do Oliver and Marcus, so they're not a big deal, but what about the rest of your family? Or Harry, or Hermione?" 

Ron sighed, Draco was right, as always. "And they'll know sooner than later is Marcus keeps trying to set me up like he has been for the past six years." 

Draco snorted in amusement as a knock sounded on hid front door and the man in question came sauntering into the room, followed closely by Oliver and Percy. "We were just talking about you." 

"Good things, I hope?" Marcus asked, collapsing bonelessly into an armchair. Oliver parked himself in the dark haired man's lap. 

"No." Ron retorted, nodding to Percy. "Well, Harry and Hermione know about my 'side business'." 

"Bloody hell!" 

"Merlin..." Pery breathed, ignoring Oliver's stunned yelp. "And?" 

"I think they'll be avoiding me for a while." 

"Right." Percy said, nodding sagely before abruptly changing the subject. "Guess who I ran into." 

"Who?" Ron asked, defeated as he leaned back into Draco's couch. 

"Neville Longbottom." Percy replied. "He looked good. He's lost quite a bit of wieght since we last saw him, and he's working with dangerous plants." 

"Knew he had it in him." Ron said, lifting his mug in a silent salute to his timid year-mate. "Why are you so interested in how he looks and what he's doing. You're not gay..." 

"Not for me, for you." Percy said, giving his youngest brother a searching look. "That guy would do you good." 

"Speaking of relationships." Ron said, completely ignoring Percy as he plotted when to go see Neville. "When are you going to tell Mum that you and Penny are engaged." 

"After Ginny breaks it to her that she's dating a Malfoy - no offense - My news will seem less big." Pery said, Draco just shrugged at the supposed insult but said nothing. 

"So christmas then. I really need to be out of the house by then." Ron said. 

"Move in with Draco. He's got room." Oliver suggested. 

"And die in this couch?" Ron asked as he struggled to get out of the aforementioned couch. "... Draco, I think your couch is trying to eat me." 

Muffled laughter followed this statement as the front door opened again and Ginny Weasley walked into the room, spotted Ron and squealed in delight. She helped him out of the couch and hugged him almost as hard as their mother tended to do. 


	3. Japan

legalese - I don't own 'Harry Potter'.   
Lyrics, chapter titles and story title are from Vertical Horizon's album 'Running On Ice'. 

**Running On Ice**   
_Chapter: Japan_

_* * *_

_I saw a young man by a telephone_   
_He was sitting alone in the rain_   
_I said, "Hey, young man what you doing here?"_   
_He said, "Sir, I'm going insane"_

_See I love an American beauty_   
_But nobody here understands_   
_So he looked to the sky with resentment in his eyes_   
_And said, "Lord, why am I in Japan?"_   
_Lord why am I in Japan?_

_He told me a story about yesterday_   
_How he walked in the search of a friend_   
_But nobody came to his rescue_   
_So he came to his bitter end_

_He pulled me close and said_   
_"They all stopped and stared_   
_As I walked down the street alone_   
_And nobody knew my name_   
_Nobody knew my name"_

_* * *_

The Greenhouses that Neville Longbottom worked in were located near the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London. Ron found himself going inside with the supposed pretense of buying a plant for his new flat - which, after two weeks of looking, was within walking distance of the Greenhouses and Diagon Alley. Ron now had a sunny little windowsill that looked empty without anything on it, as the window refused to close, so Ron really was planning on buying a plant... Maybe a fern or something equally green and about as dangerous. 

"Ron?" He was walking between the rows and rows of plants, just staring when he heard the familiar voice. Ron spun and grinned. 

"Neville!" 

Neville walked over, wearing a nametag and an offical Greenhouse polo shirt. "I heard you left the country!" 

"I did. I've been living in Seattle for the better part of six years." Ron said. "I was transferred back when Bill got hurt." 

"I heard about that. Is he okay?" Neville asked as Ron noted that the blonde's voice had lost its stutter. "And what do you do now, by the way?" 

"He broke his back, might not walk again, but if I have anything to say about it, he will." Ron replied, as he looked around at the plants surrounding them. "I'm a doctor, in the wizarding world and the muggle world. I specialize in back, neck and head trauma." 

"Wow." Neville said with a smile. "That's a big accopmlishment." 

"So is yours, from what I hear." Ron said. "Percy tells me your 'man of plants' now. Specializing in things you would fins in Professor Sprout's greenhouses." 

Neville blushed. "Yeah... Uhm, are you looking for anything." 

"Yeah, actually. I have this sunny windowsill in my new flat, and I'm looking for something pretty, green, easy to take care of and about as dangerous as a fern." 

Neville smiled. "Flowers?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

"What color?" 

"Uhhh..." Ron's eyes crossed as he thought, causing Neville to laugh. There was a bug on Ron's nose, he swatted at it. "Purple." 

"Purple?" 

"Yes, purple." 

"Okay." Neville said skeptically. "Follow me." 

The blonde led Ron down the row and toward the back of the first greenhouse. He stopped in front of a little green and purple plant that had a silver fuzz all over the flowers and leaves. Ron looked at it, his head tilted to one side. 

"What is it?" 

"Crystal Moonflower." Neville replied. "It's very good with cleaning the air around it and it's all silver and comes out during the day, unlike the regular moonflower." 

"Which is white?" 

"Yes. This one's purple." 

"Purple's a nice colour." 

"Sure." 

"It is!" 

"I believe you... Purple is a very nice colour." 

"Good to know you see it my way." 

"...Right..." 

"Hey, what are you doing for dinner?" 

"I - " Neville stopped short and gawped at Ron. "A-are you asking me... out... like on a date?" 

"Depends on your answer." 

"Well, I'm not doing anything - how's chinese." 

"I was definately asking you out." Ron said after Neville answered, looking relieved. "Chinese is perfect. I'll take the purple plant too. You min if we drop it by my flat on the way to dinner?" 

"Depends on where your flat is. The resturaunt is within walking distance." Neville replied. 

"So's my flat. Heck, they may even be in the same direction." Ron said, picking up the plant and following Neville to the check out. 

"Wouldn't that be a feat?" 

"It would, wouldn't it?" 

* * * 

Ron decided that chinese food was his new favourite food. Neville made it seem like an adventure, he'd even forced Ron to eact with chopsticks, much to the amusement of everyone around them. Over dinner they'd caught up on their lives. Neville had gone to a special school that dealt in magical plants, and Ron told Neville everything from the summer after seventh year all the way up to three weeks ago when he'd last seen Harry and Hermione. It seemed that Ron had been right to assume that they would avoid him. 

"Isn't all this magical creatures and artifacts dangerous though?" Neville had asked, looking slightly nervous. 

"Yeah. But it's the only thing I have right now that reminds me that I'm alive." Ron had replied, a saddened look in his eyes. "I have all these scars to remind me that I'm human, but they don't remind me that I'm alive." 

Neville had shocked Ron then buy running his hand over the length of Ron's only visible scar. Neville had smiled sadly at Ron and said. "Just because you're human doesn't mean you're not special, Ron." 

"When did you get so smart?" Ron had asked, bewildered. 

"I was involved in the war longer than you. I ended up fighting the Lestranges about two years after you left, a few months before the last battle, and that taught me a lot." Neville replied sadly. Ron winced, but didn't reply as they finished their meal. 

Now though, Ron was walking his date home, and they were strolling down the street hand in hand. Ron wanted to go to his parents and tell his mother about Neville, and he would after Neville was safe at home. When they got to Neville's flat Ron had asked Neville out again and they'd parted ways, looking forward to lunch the next day. Ron apparated to the Burrow to see lights on downstairs. Ron enterted the house to find his parents sitting at the table with Fred and George, talking away. 

"Evening all." 

Fred and George looked up in shock as Ron kissed his mother on the cheek and sat down, a grin on his face. 

"What's got you so happy?" Mrs. Weasley demanded to know. 

"I just dropped my date off at his place. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow." Ron replied, stealing Fred's cup of tea and draining it. 

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, looking extreemly happy for him. 

"Wait." George said. "When the hell did you get home?" 

"And what's wrong with your face?" Fred demanded. 

"And did you just say 'he'?!" They said together. 

"About three weeks ago, to work with Bill. It's called a scar, and yes, I did say 'he', you got a problem with that?" Ron replied. The twins looked at each other, more shocked than before. 

"Are you having problems with the fact that your brother is gay, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked, amused. 

"Th - Wait a minute! How did you guys find out?!" Ron demanded of his parents. 

"Percy let it slip at work a few weeks ago." Mr. Weasley replied. "And Bill said something about it then too. He said you were grumbling about idiot friends trying to set you up with guys you had nothing in common with." 

Ron went red as Fred and George began to laugh. "Just for that I'm telling!" 

"Telling what?" 

"Percy's getting married." Ron said conspiratorily. 

"WHAT?!" The three other men at the table screeched. 

"To whom?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I do hope it's to that nice Clearwater girl. 

"Penelope. Or Penny to her friends." Ron answered. "And yes, he is." 

Percy was going to kill him! 

* * * 

Percy Weasley was fumung, pacing up and down the front room of the Burrow plotting the death of his youngest brother. The Twins (who had come home for christmas about two weeks early) and their parents were watching, all of them amused, and it didn't help that his fiance was laughing her head off at him. 

Two days earlier Mr. Weasley had stopped by Percy's office in the Ministry to take his son to lunch. They'd talked about all kinds of things, but nothing seriously family related until Mr. Weasley had dropped Percy off at his office. Percy had moved behind his desk and hadn't quite goteen to sitting down when Mr. Weasley had turned in the doorway and said: 

"Oh, by the way, Ron came by last night when the twins got in - two weeks early! - and he told ud about you and Penny. Mum wants you to bring her to Bill's welcome home dinner." 

Then Arthur Weasley had left the room and meandered down the hall, _humming_! That night at dinner Penny had found it all rather funny and had voiced that that was 'what he gets for mentioning Ron's sexual preference without his permission'. 

So here the were, two nights later, all of them lounging about the living room (except for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who were in the kitchen) waiting for Bill's doctor to bring him home. Percy jumped (making Penny laugh all the harder) when the front door slammed open and Ron wheeled Bill into the house. Bill, after about a month of hard therapy from his youngest brother, had been deemed 'fit to go home where he would be coddled by their mother' and where he could 'continue his therapy in a 'realatively safe' environment. Neville Longbottom followed the pair into the room, carrying a bag and Ron's satchel over his shoulder as he laughed. 

Ron was making little 'vroom vroom' noised as he pushed Bill into the living room and made a strange screeching noise when he parked Bill's wheelchair next to Penny's armchair. Bill looked highly amused and was shaking his head as Ron continued to goof off. 

"Neville, I demand you go out with Ron more often, you're good for him!" Bill called to Neville, who was shaking with silent laughter. 

A squeal came from the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley barreled into the room with a cry of 'Neville! So good to see you!' before she hugged him. Neville went red before offering the plastci shopping bag he held to Mrs. Weasley. She looked inside, smiled, patted Neville's cheek and dissapeared again. Neville watched her go before he put Ron's satchel down by the door and moved into the living room, shaking hands with Mr. Weasley. He manuvered cautiously around Percy before he parked himself on the rug in front of the fireplace. 

"Oh, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "I've invited Hermione and Harry over dfor dinner!" 

The colour drained from Ron's face as he paled, his blue eyes widening. Neville looked nervous and Percy was now ready to throttle his mother, for he screeched. "WHAT!?!" 

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway, brandishing a wooden spoon. "You heard me, Percy. They haven't seen Ron since he got back!" 

"M-mum..." Ron said, swallowing heavily. "They, uh... they don't know I'm, uh..." 

"Oh, they'll be fine with it." Mrs. Weasley said, wiving her spoon in what looked like a reassuring way before dissapearing again. Ginny walked into the room, taking off her apron as she went. She walked straight up to Ron and hugged him. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have come." Percy muttered to other red head. "I mean... It's not like they'd understand anyway." 

"It probably won't be that bad." Ginny said. 

Ron snorted. "Oh, yeah, and this coming from the girl who's dating - " 

Ginny's hand had flown up to cover Ron's mouth while she traded a wide-eyed look with Percy. 

"Oooh, has ickle Ginnykins got a new boyfriend?" Fred asked, cackling gleefully. 

"Yes, yes, and who it is we wonder?" George asked, nearly falling out of his chair. 

"Maybe you should tell them, Ginny." Neville suggested from his place on the floor. "After all, they love you too much to kill you... And you've got Percy and Ron on your side, that's two fo the six." 

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Ginnys hand away from his mouth. "Oh, yeah, that's reassuring to tell her, thanks Nev." 

Neville shrugged. "I was just trying to help." 

"Help another way." Percy replied with narrowed eyes. 

"That's it, you're getting a plant that's going to eat you for christmas." Neville returned, rising and moving over to Ron. Ron threw an arm around his boyfriend. 

"Yeah!" 

"You're going to give my fiance a person eating plant?!" Penny exclaimed, looking shocked. Neville shrugged again in reply before he snuggled into Ron's side and made a noise like a purring cat. 

Everyone stared at everyone else until Mrs. Weasley said it was time for dinner, which was a quiet affair, with only Mrs. Weasley talking, trying to find out what was wrong with her sons, daughter, husband and two of her sons' girl(boy)friends. 


	4. Answer Me

legalese - I don't own 'Harry Potter'.   
Lyrics, chapter titles and story title are from Vertical Horizon's album 'Running On Ice'. 

**Running On Ice**   
_Chapter Four: Answer Me_

_* * *___

_It seems you're feeling down_   
_You don't know how long_   
_But you know you don't like it_   
_Lost in your room___

_It seems you're feeling tired_   
_You don't know what from_   
_One too many parties_   
_Makeup hides the wounds___

_Answer me_   
_Giving up won't get you out_   
_Can't you hear me_   
_Come and leave this room of doubt_   
_Answer me___

_It seems you're feeling scared_   
_You don't know how come_   
_Hiding in the shadows_   
_Praying for the sun_

_* * *_

Christmas at the Weasley's was exceptionally full this year. There was Penny, who was pretty much a part of the family, and Charlie, who'd flooed in from Romania. There was Neville, who had lost his gran the year before and had been abducted into the Weasley clan anyway. And of course, Harry and Hermione had been invited to stay for christmas, and Harry was. (Hermione was going to her parents, as she hadn't seen them since last year) And Ginny's supposed mystery man. (Who was meeting the parents, and anyone who knew who he was was having trouble staying inside the Burrow before he got there) 

Fred and George had sent enchanted misteltoe out into the house to follow someone around until he was kissed by someone he was in love with. one such mistletoe had chosen Percy, and Penny (out of pity) had kissed him within the first hour. Another such bit of misteltoe had attacked Ron, and because Neville wasn't arriving until later tonight for dinner, he'd been stuck with mistletoe following him around all day, much to his annoyance. Another had attached to Mr. Weasley, who'd been kissed by his wife first thing that morning and hadn't had to worry about it. What everyone found funny was the fact that the spell had backfired and Fred now had a sprig of ti floating after him everywhere he went. Fred wasn't dating anyone, and he hadn't been able to banish it or incinerate it yet, though he kept trying. 

At the moment, Ron was sitting on the kitchen porch, his feet propped up, periodically trying to grab the lightly glowing sprig above his head. He'd finally stopped getting frustrated (much to the dissapointment of Bill and the twins) and had retreated outside to watch the sun begin to se while he waited for Neville to arrive. 

"Ron, what is that _thing _above your head?" Ginny asked, appparating onto the porch, clasping hands with Draco. 

"Is that mitsletoe?" Draco asked curiously. 

"The twins' christmas prank." Ron replied with a nod. "Though it backfired and attacked Fred." 

Ginny laughed softly as she sat down next to Ron. "Waiting for Neville?" 

Ron nodded as Neville appeared with a pop, a silvery green and purple plant in his arms. Neville didn't notice as he leaned over Ron and kissed him hello. The mistletoe promptly exploded in a shower of gold sparkles and Neville raised his eyebrows. "Do I want to know?" 

"The twins' christmas prank." The three people around him replied as one. 

"Here, love." Neville said, placing the moonflower plant on Ron's lap. "A friend for your window-sill cover." 

"A friend for my what?" Ron asked, his eyes snapping open as he looked down at the plant in his lap. "Oh, right." 

Silence filled the area as the two couples watched the sun set. Reds, oranges pinks and purples painted the sky and the clods that filled it halfway. Neville sat down on Ron's other side and clasped his hand as Draco leaned against the wall. None of them noticed Mrs. Weasley look out the window to see what was taking so long. The cheerful woman smiled slightly, noting that her babies were all grown up. 

Ron heard the front door open and close, and he heard Harry greet the Weasley clan happily. Ron and Neville had left before Harry and Hermione had arrived the other night. Mrs. Weasley had been peeved, but Bill didn't mind so much, as it got his doctor and youngest brother out of his hair (which Mrs. Weasley was still trying to cut). 

Ron winced visibly and squeezed Neville's hand before he heaved a sigh and lurched tiredly to his feet. Ron streched his arms above his head before he shared a look with Ginny and headed into the house, Neville following. Ron passed directly past Harry and whent up the stairs to help Bill, who was determined to try and walk tonight if it killed him. Neville paused near Harry. 

"Hello, Harry." 

The dark haired man turned, his green eyes widening at the sight of Neville. "Neville! What are you doing here?" 

"I was invited, same as you." Neville replied as he moved to put presents under the tree. Harry watched him. 

"By who?" 

Whom." Neville corrected. "And Ron invited me... And Molly wouldn't have it any other would." 

"Of course I wouldn't dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she passed the two conversing men. "Have Ginny and her blonde friend come in yet?" 

"Not yet, Molly." Neville replied. "I think she's waiting until after everything cools off." 

Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly. "Ahhh, I see. Did Ron go upstairs to help Bill?" 

Neville nodded and Mrs. Weasley wandered off to the kitchen. There was a yell from upstairs and the twins came barreling down the stairs, laughing. Neville noted that Fred was lacking his sprig of mistletoe and smiled a little as Ron came charging down the steps after his elder brother, Fred sprig above Ron's head. Neville laughed outright, grabbed the lapels of Ron's button down shirt as the taller man went past and pulled him to him. The dark hazel eyed man kissed his lover, effectively calming Ron down and destroying the last sprig of misteltoe. 

Out of the corner of his eye Neville noted that Harry gawping at them before closing his eyes completely as Ron wrapped his arms around Neville and deepened the kiss. A chorus of 'awww's filled the room as Bill hobbled down the stairs on strange looking crutches that didn't reach his armpits and circled his forearms. 

"Boys!" 

The youngest Weasley boy and his boyfriend broke apart, both going bright red as Mrs. Weasley brandished her wooden spoon at them. Ron reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously, but didn't pull away from Neville. 

"Eh, hullo Harry." 

"Ron, what?" Harry asked, looking shocked. 

"Oh! Neville and I have been dating since a couple of weeks after I got back." 

"A month, Ron." Neville prodded. 

"Right, yeah, a month... You're okay, right Harry?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry replied dazedly. "Just a little shocked is all... 'Mione's gonna kill you though." 

"For what? Not telling her or the fact that she's in love with me?" Ron asked. 

"Not telling her." Harry said. "She'll probably smack you, scold you and then stop calling you Ronnie." 

Ron laughed at Harry's response, relieved that his friendship with the Boy Who Lived wasn't nearly as crushed as he'd thought it had been. 

* * * 

On christmas morning, after presents were opened and breakfast served, the Weasleys and the four non-Weasleys found themselves lounging around the Burrow being nothing but lazy or teasing each other. Draco had become the butt of most of the twins's jokes, much to the amusement of the rest of the household. Ron, Neville and Harry had sat down at the kitchen table to catch up on the last six years when the back door flew open and Oliver Wood came marching into the Burrow carrying what appeared to be a fruit basket. Marcus Flint followed closely behind his lover, his arms stacked high with presents for their Weasley and non-Weasley friends. Marcus dumped his load on the table and huffed angrily. 

"Make me carry every bloody thing, why don't you!" 

"Don't mind if I do." Oliver replied haughtily as the rest of the household made their way to the kitchen to find out what the commotion was. 

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked, looking slightly fearful. Marcus and Oliver were a bit eccentric and had no problems with being very affectionate in public. 

"What, you don't want pressies?" Marcus demanded of Ron, who flinched and pretended to hide behind Neville, who laughed. 

"What in the world are they doing here?" Percy demanded, turing to Ron. "Did you invite them?" 

"Do I look like an idiot?!" Ron exclaimed, glaring at Percy. "Maybe Ginny invited them." 

Heads swiveled around to look at Ginny, who held up her hands and said: "Don't look at me, they invited themselves!" 

"Since when have you two been able to stand each other?" Harry asked, looking a bit confused as Hermione entered the house through the kitchen door as well. 

"Since before you graduated." Oliver replied. "If I'd have thought you'd be here Harry, I'd have got you something." 

"Which one's for me?" Draco demanded. 

"Shove over!" 

"You shove over!" 

The twins were now adding to the confusion as everyone began talking at once. Ron squeezed between family members and friends to stand in the living room with his parents and Hermione. He looked back at the room filled with men and two women before he traded a look with his mother and shrugged. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted everyone 'out of her house this instant, or else'. Ron couldn't really blame her, as at least half the people currently inside the Burrow weren't her children. 

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Ron said, trying to break the ice with what he hoped was still his friend. 

"Ron." She replied, eyes narrowing as she gazed at the chaos in the Weasley kitchen. "Could you get Harry, I think the three off us need to talk." 

"Right, we'll meet you up in my room." Ron replied before dissapearing into the fray. 

* * * 

When Ron and Harry entered 'Ronald's Room' Hermione was sitting at Ron's desk. She turned to them and smiled slightly as Harry parked himself on Ron's bed and Ron moved to stand by the window as Shadow jumped up onto the sill and rubbed his head against Ron's crossed arms. Ron absentmindedly scratched the kneazle behind the ears and around the neck as Hermione broke the silence. 

"What happened to us, you guys?" 

Ron turned to looking into her big brown eyes. "I was taken, you guys didn't come after me." 

Harry only shrugged and looked down at the floor as Hermione sighed heavily. "We tried, Ron - " 

"Not hard enough!" Ron cut in, spinning around, startling Shadow, who yowled and bolted from the room. "You didn't try hard enough!" 

"Ron, there was nothing we could do!" Hermoine exclaimed. 

"Yes there was! What about the Sorcerer's Stone, or the Chamber of Secrets, what about all those Dementors and confronting Sirius, or all the Triwizard tasks! Or Harry's dreams in fifth year and us going after something that wasn't real?!" Ron yelled, waving his arms about before he threw a heavy, hardcover book acroos the room, where it smashed into the wall and slid to the floor with a dull thud. Harry and Hermione flinched, and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron wasn't finished. "What about how we 'did something' in six and seventh years huh? God, 'Mione you are such a liar!" 

"Dumbledore said - " 

"Screw Dumbledore!" Ron screamed, his ears going red. "He's never been useful in the past and we've hardly ever listened to him before in the first place!!! I was in that house for three months Hermione!! Three bloody months! I think that's long enough for you to come up with something!" By now everyone downstairs could hear him screaming and everyone had fallen silent at the pain in his voice. "I was rescued by Percy, Hermione! Not you, not Harry, but Percy, the brother I had nothing in common with!! And guess who else?! Guess!!!" 

Hermione flinched away from the fuming red head. "I-I don't know, Ron." 

"Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, Hermione." Ron quieted and collapsed against the window sill. "I wanted it to be you two so badly... But it wasn't. So I left. I wasn't needed anyway, I was just the sidekick." 

"You weren't the sidekick, Ron." Harry said quietly. "We needed you, you kept us together. All these years you've sent letters telling us you're okay, but obviously you're not. Hell Ron, we needed you then more than ever." 

"Then why didn't I feel it, Harry?" Ron murmered, leaning his forehead against the glass and closing his eyes as snow began to fall outside. "Why didn't I feel needed, or wanted, or loved?" 

"What happened, Ron?" Harry asked, finally looking up at his friend. "What happened in Riddle House?" 

Neville chose that moment to slip into the room, leaving the door open for everyone who was now out in the hall to hear. Ron's knees gave out and the smaller man caught him, cradling the youngest Weasley boy's head against his shoulder, and rocking him slightly. Ron let out a muffled sob as he clutched at Neville's sweater. 

"God... I-I..." 

* * _Flash * *___

_Ron woke with a heavy pounding in his head. He groaned and rolled over on the cold stone floor, into a puddle of mildewy water that probably had worse things in it than the ebola virus. Raising a hand to his head the eighteen year old felt the knot at the back of his skull with a wince as he struggled into a seated position. He cradled his head in his hands as the door to the cellar flew open and a tall man in black robes and a white mask entered the room.___

_Ron was then hauled to his feet and dragged from the room, up a creaky flight of steps and into a room with a roaring fireplace. Robed men surrounded him, and on a high backed chair sat Voldemort himself. The room was doused in shadows as Ron was thrown into a heap at Voldemort's feet. Ron struggled to force his wieght up onto shaking arms as he looked up into the glowing red eyes of his captor.___

_"Ronald Weasley, my Lord."___

_Ron recognized that voice. That was Macnair, he'd seen him at the Minisrty before, and before that at Hogwarts when he was supposed to kill Buckbeak. Ron shivered slightly as his eyes went wide, suddenly knowing why he was here.___

_"You are friends with Harry Potter, are you not?" Voldemort hissed at Ron.___

_Ron glared up at the snake-like man with hate written all over his face. "Screw you."___

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he sat back. "Eventually you will tel me what I want to know, Mr. Weasley. We have ways of persuading you."___

_"I'll never tell you anything!" Ron exclaimed.___

_"Oh, I'm sure you will." Voldemort nodded to one if his Death Eaters and Ron was hauled from the room and back down to the cellar, where a trio of men waited, a bald yellow lightbulb lit above their heads as Ron was strapped to a wooden table. One of the men turned a wheel and Ron felt a slight pull before his limbs filled with fire and a scream tore itself from his throat as he was streched.___

_* * Flash * *___

_"What to do today." Macnair murmered to himself as he turned to look at Ron. The boy was being amazingly reselient to their efforts to 'persuade' him to talk. The boy knew things about Harry Potter, about Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort wanted to know. He'd been strapped to that table for two weeks already, and hadn't broken. Eventually he'd screamed his throat raw and could barely whimper anymore.___

_"Turn him over."___

_Crabbe and Goyle rushed to do so as Macnair picked up a whip with seperated ends and glass shards tied to each end. The first stroke recieved a pain filled scream as tears began to leak from his eyes.___

_* Flash *___

_Macnair lifted the heavy dagger he held casually in his right hand, allowing it to glimmer in the dinm lights. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of it. The blade was an inch and a half wide and nearly a foot long. Macnair smirked as he brought the black down on Ron's bared chest.___

_"Tell us what we want to know, and it'll stop." Macnair said to Ron, who glared through the haze of pain he felt.___

_Three slashes diagonal across the chest like claw marks. He moved for Ron's face when the door flew open and someone announced that Voldemort wished to speak with 'the Weasley brat'. Macnair backed up and allowed Crabbe and Goyle to unstrap Ron and haul him off the table, through the door, up the stairs and toward Voldemort's 'throne room'.___

_Ron was held between the two bulky men this time, as he couldn't stand on his own. He barely had the strength to raise his head and meet Voldemort's gaze.___

_"We've been through this, Ronald." Voldemort hissed. "Time and time agian, for the past month and a half. Tell me what I want to know, and the pain will stop."___

_Ron pulled his head back and spit blood at Voldemort, who threw back his head and laughed.___

_* * Flash * *___

_Macnair was mad today. He was also shaking, which meant he'd been subjected to the Crutiatus curse for not breaking Ron yet. Ron watched through dulled blue eyes as Macnair pulled out his favourite tool - the foot long dagger. He closed his eyes as it was brought down across his face, curved down along his jugular and over his collar bone. The blade lifted suddenly as Macnair fell to a stunning spell and Percy appeared in Ron's line of vision, telling his youngest brother to hold on before Ron lost conciousness.___

_When he woke he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey was just outside telling Dumbledore, Percy, Oliver Wood and... Marcus Flint?... Her diagnosis.___

_"His back is a mess from what can only be a whip. The wounds on his chest, face and arms all seem to be from a very large blade, his legs are a mix between burns and whips, and he's been streched, and badly." Pomfrey said, her voice catching now and then. "Everywhere there isn't a wound, there's briusing. Some of the damage is months old, who knows how long he was being tortured for."___

_Ron heard Percy curse brightly before a loud crash echoed through the hospital wing. Ron flinched. "I'll owl Mum and Dad."___

_"No." Ron tried to call, tears leaking from his eyes. "Please don't tell them. They'll hate me."___

_* * End Flash * *___

Ron looked up at Harry, who was a very sickly shade of green. Hermione had a hand over her mouth, and she was crying silently, eyes wide in horror. Ron felt Neville's arms tighten around him as Ron noticed that Oliver, Marcus and Percy had entered the room, all looking saddened as they remembered what he'd been like when they'd found him. Dumbledore had first said there was nothing they could do for Ron, and then said that his parents should know. But Ron was of the legal age, and though he could barely walk, had been transferred to a private hospital that night, away from Hogwarts. 

The majority of Ron's family were standing in the doorway, Mrs. Weasley was crying, as was Ginny (who was being held by a horrified Draco). Mr. Weasley looked like he wanted to throttle someone as Ron spoke again. 

"You dodn't come for me... You believed Dumbledore and you didn't come." 

"Liar." Hermione murmered. "You're lying!" 

"Lying!?!" Ron shot to his feet and tore off his shirt, revealing the mass of scars on his chest, arms and back to her and anyone else who could see them. "Does it look like I'm lying?! I don't feel wanted or needed Hermione. Don't you dare tell me I'm lying." 


	5. Angel Without Wings

legalese - I don't own 'Harry Potter'.   
Lyrics, chapter titles and story title are from Vertical Horizon's album 'Running On Ice'. 

**Running On Ice**   
_Chapter Five:Angel Without Wings_

_* * *_

_An angel without wings can hardly fly_   
_And love without a dream it will not survive_

_But now I can see_   
_I am lucky just to have a heart_   
_Discovery will knock you on your knees_   
_And lonely tears can only hope to freeze_   
_Yeah, they'll freeze and fall on down_

_And so our sun is sinking low_   
_And your spirit's close behind_   
_But there's something you should know now_   
_That you're on my mind_

_* * *_

Ron had left after that. Retreated to his flat, where he collapsed on his bed and stared at the cieling. They knew now, all of them did. They knew why he'd gone, why he seemed to hate Dumbledore so much. This was his war too, and he supposed that that was really why he'd come back from Seattle. He wanted nothing more than to exact his revenge upon Macnair and get on with his life. Maybe leave the specialized mercenaryship behind and go off into that Happily Ever After... If there was such a thing. 

A knock on his door and the slight creak of the hinges announced Neville's arrival. So did the way the bed dipped slightly under his weight as Neville lay down next to Ron and folded his arms over Ron's chest and rested his chin on his arms, looking up at Roon, who was gazing at the cieling. Neville had known everything, he'd learned everything that night they'd gone out fir chinese food and not gotten in until almost two in the morning. That still hadn't prepared him for what would happen when Ron finally told his family and friends what he'd been through. 

"You want me to leave?" 

"No." Ron said softly, looking briefly down at the man draped over him before gazing back up at the cieling. "It just hurts a lot is all." 

Neville nodded the best he could from his position. "Of course it does. Things like that always hurt, no matter how old the scars are." 

"When did you get so smart?" 

"When Snape stopped teaching me." 

Ron snorted and a smile graced his features, though it was sort lived as he went back to being serious. "When's the next Order meeting?" 

"Saturday at Hogwarts." Neville replied. "Why, are you planning on going?" 

"I think I will. Y'know see Snape, and McGonagall and Lupin." Ron returned with a glance down at the hazel eyed man he'd grown to love. "Did you know you're beautiful?" 

"Flattery gets you everywhere." Neville responded with a smile. "I could say the same for you." 

Ron blushed lightly. "Yeah, well..." 

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Ron stared at the cieling, and Neville stared at Ron. Ron used the little bumps on the cieling to trace patterns and made a garden gnome and a thin, tiny version of Shadow, who, he realized briefly, was still at the Burrow. Ron supposed the cat could stay there until he was ready to face his family - or, he could send Neville for him. 

"Nev?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You know I love you, right?" 

"What?" Neville rose to look down at Ron properly. "No, I don't suppose I did... You know I love you too, right?" 

"Now I do." 

Neville smiled. "Well, it's still early, so, what do you say to going to that chinese place we like and having christmas dinner?" 

"Sounds good." Ron replied, allowing himself to be pulled from the room and out the door. 

* * * 

When Ron woke the next mornong it was slowly, and to the lulling sound of Neville's heart beating in his ear. He was sprawled half atop Neville, his arms circling the blonde man's waist while his head rested in the center of Neville's chest. Ron was grateful to wake up this way, as his lover had refused to leave the red head alone after such a trying day. Neville had talked him to sleep while the cuddled on the couch... and waking up to the one you love is always a good feeling, no matter how angry or sad one feel's when they go to bed. 

The sun was coming in the little window in the dining room where Ron's moonflower plants shone slightly in the light. A little bird was sitting on the sill, singing in the early morning as the sleepy shopping district began to wake up. There were rarely cars down on the street, as it was an older part of the city with a cobbled street and where the shopkeepers had keep things as authentic as possible. There was a flower shop across the street, and that little chinese place on the corner to the right. In the other direction was the Leaky Cauldron, and past that were the Greenhouses. Neville lived on the other side of the Greenhouses, next to the little grocery at the end of the street. 

Most of Ron's neighbors were wizarding, and some weren't, but knew about wizards or had wizarding family. Like old Mrs. Kettlebaum, who was a squib, and had Ron carry her gorceries up the stairs every saturday. There were always people going in and out of the Leaky Cauldron, as it led to Diagon Alley. Speaking of which, Ron really needed to go to Diagon Alley. He was running low on some of his potions ingredients and he needed new dress robes for Percy's wedding (which wasn't for a while yet, but he might as well get them while he thought about it). 

The nieghbourhood was really it's own little world, as one could hear honking horns and people yelling just a few streets over. In the neighbourhood you knew your florist and your grocer by their first name, and you made sure to avoide Mr. Vadross's plants when you went by, as they had a habit of reaching out and grabbing passers by. The old wizard thought that it was extreemly hilarious and often sat at his window to watch. 

A slow smile spread across Ron's face as he sat up slowly and stretched his hands above his head. He yawned and scratched at his stomach, which was now showing because his shirt had ridden up during the night and his stretching. 

"Mmmm... tummy." Neville murmered sleepily and Ron turned to him, smiling as Neville ran his fingertips over Ron's bare skin. Ron leaned over and kissed Neville softly on the lips before he stood and wandered into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. Neville sat up and streched before running his hands through rumpled hair and cracking his neck. 

"That's a good way to wake up." Neville said, following behind Ron. 

"It is, isn't it?" Ron replied, smiling. "Are you going to visit your parents today?" 

Neville nodded and wrapped his arms around Ron from behind, standing on tip toe to rest his chin on Ron's shoulder. "Come with?" 

"Sure." Ron said, turning around to hold Neville. "We'll stop by your place first for a change of clothes." 

"M'kay." 

What followed was a cup of tea and a breakfast of eggs and bacon before Ron retreated to his room to change into a pair of tan khakis and a white muscle tee. Neville quirked an eyebrow at this and Ron replied that he wanted to feel sexy today. Neville had to admit he did, as Ron had very nicely developed muscles. Ron had grabbed his overcoat as did Neville before the decided to stroll down to his place instead of apparate, as it was a beautiful day - even if it had snowed the night before. 

Neville reappeared in black slacks and a dark green dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the top four buttons neglected to show the tight black tee underneath. Then they apparated to a St. Mungos where Ron was greeted with cheery 'Happy Chrismas Doctor Weasley!' from his coworkers and Adreena Strietfeild, who'd raised a brow, muttered about Weasleys, wished Neville the best of luck on tolerating them before she was off down the hall. 

They made their way up the stairs to the door labeled **SPELL DAMAGE **where Neville's parent's resided. They'd both been well known Auror's at one time before they'd been driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange, who'd escaped Azkaban in their fifth year and was still at large. That was the main reason why Neville had joined the Order and was fighting in the war - which was at a lull after a duel between Harry and Voldemort that had left Voldemort's numbers decimated alomst three years ago. Apparently things were picking back up, as Harry Potter, Auror, had begun to have dreams again. Harry had mastered Occulmency, but that didn't mean things that Voldemort did didn't slip through now and then. 

The pair made their way past Gilderoy Lockhart and his dazzling smile, down to a curtained off area. They moved past the curtains to see a man and woman sitting in a pair of armchairs by the window. 

"Hullo Mum, Dad." Neville said, causing both to turn to him. The woman - Alice - smiled slightly as Neville kissed her on the cheek. 

"My baby." She murmered, patting his hand. 

Neville looked stunned at the clarity those words had. He hugged her before he sat down in the chair Ron had pulled up for him. "Yeah, it's me Mum. Anyway, I'd like you to meet someone. Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley, my boyfriend." 

Ron smiled down at Ailce and was surprised to see an offered hand from Davil Longbottom. He shook it and tried to pull away but the man held on and looked at Ron fiercely. "You've been good for our boy?" 

"I hope so, sir." Ron said, pulling his hand away. "I do hope so." 

"Good, good." Mr. Longbottom said, nodding to himself as he went back to staring out the window. 

Ron looked over at Neville, who had happy tears shining in his eyes. His paren't had never really known who he was before, and now they were speaking to him coherently. Ron squeezed Neville's shoulder before he left to find the Longbottom's doctor. The man looked up at him with a raised brow when Ron knocked on his office door at the end of the ward and entered the room. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Yes, I'm Doctor Ronald Weasley." Ron said, offering his hand, which the doctor shook after he came out from behind his desk. "I had some questions about the Longbottoms." 

"Yes!" He said with a cheery smile. "Dr. Trevor Benson. They've been coming to their senses." 

"I do hope that wasn't supposed to be a medical term." Ron replied. "I noticed, from what their son has told me they were incapable of knowing who he was or foring coherent scentences." 

"Yes, but in the last few months they've started coming back down to earth, if you'll pardon the way I put that." Dr. Benson replied. "Mrs. Longbottom has asked for her son multiple times and sometimes we hear them talking to each other. We have high hopes that they'll come out of this perfectly fine." 

"And the other effects?" Ron asked as Benson handed him the Longbottom's file. 

"Well, with time their motor skills should be as good as new. They'll never be Auror's again, but they'll be able to leave the hospital and live on their own. Their memories have slowly been coming back, and I don't see why they wouldn't be able to perform magic as they used to." Benson explained as Ron finished scanning the file and put it on Benson's desk. 

"Thank you, sir." Ron said, shaking Benson's hand. "I think that's the best christmas present anyone could have possibly given Neville." 

Benson nodded as Ron left the office and met Neville halfway down the ward. Neville was crying, and Ron embraced him. "They'll recover, Nev. Dr. Benson says that with time, they'll be good as new." 

Neville buried his head in Ron's shoulder, with a half sob, half laugh. "They knew who I was, Ron!! Oh, this is the best christmas ever!!" 


	6. Falling Down

legalese - I don't own 'Harry Potter'.   
Lyrics, chapter titles and story title are from Vertical Horizon's album 'Running On Ice'. 

Author's Note: I'm beating on Dumbledore in this chapter - as I hated him at the end of book five. He's still a good guy, I just don't like the way he was so manipulative. 

**Running On Ice**   
_Chapter Six: Falling Down_

_* * *_

_Shaking, crying_   
_Hating lying to myself_   
_I'm tired of telling myself it's O.K._   
_To be this tired_   
_This sick and tired of the turns the world takes_   
_And the people that it makes us be_   
_And lately it appears to me that I'm_

_That I'm falling_   
_Falling down_   
_I'm falling_   
_Oh, yes I'm falling down_   
_Breaking, breaking down_   
_Breaking down_

_I'm falling down..._

_* * *_

Neville began to visit his parents weekly, and when he could, Ron went with him. Ron had begun to take on a bigger load at St. Mungos, since serious injuries were becoming more frequent, seeing as Voldemort had begun to step up the attacks again. He was also going to the Burrow every few days to check up on Bill's progress, as Mrs. Weasley had taken over doing the daily exercises with her eldest son. Between his work load, visiting the Burrow and his sudden two week trip back to Seattle to get out of his apartment and tie up a few loose ends, he rarely had a saturday free to go with Neville, but when he did, he went to visit the Longbottoms. 

February had begun with singing birds and a clear sky, though it was lost on Ron as he forced himself out of bed to dress in a white muscle tee and faded blue jeans. His jacket was thrown over his shoulders as he apparated to Neville's to collect his boyfriend before they headed to Hogwarts for what was to be Ron's first Order meeting since he'd gotten back. He'd skipped the last three under the pretence that he just wasn't ready to face Harry or Hermione yet. 

He found himself walking up to Hogwarts from the apparition point just beyond the big castle's wards, clutching onto Neville's hand while his boyfriend tried to reassure him with words. Ron stopped just outside the school's wards, unsure if he could still cross them, as he was no longer sure of his loyalties to Dumbledore. Percy had once visited him in Seattle and over a very long lunch in an outdoor restaurant Ron's elder brother had explained in detail everything that had gone on at Hogwarts and everywhere else while Ron had been inside Riddle House. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron had all been asked to remain at Hogwarts for another year for more extensive study in Defence Against the Dark Arts and it had been at Hogwarts that Ron had been taken. Apparently Dumbledore refused to do anything to get Ron back, convinced that he was either dead or already under the Imperious curse. Ron honestly thought that it was Dumbledore's fault that he'd been inside Riddle House for so long. Ron blamed Dumbledore for it, and he held no true loyalties to the old wizard - the only thing that bound Ron to Dumbledore was his alliance with the Light side of the wizarding world. 

"Oh, get a bloody move on!!" 

Ron's head jerked as Neville was pushed away from the tall red-head by Fred, who, with the help of George, hauled him bodily across the wards and up the hill toward the castle with Neville trailing behind looking amused at his boyfriend's expense. 

"Yeah! It's not like you're facing a firing squad!" George exclaimed. 

"How in hell do you know?" Ron demanded. 

"Because about an hour after you left --" 

"That's how long it took for everything to sink in." Fred cut in. 

"-- Mum broke down wailing 'oh my poor baby!' and blubbering while Oliver, Marcus and Percy knocked some bloody sense into Harry." George finished explaining. 

"Those three are scary." Fred said, referring to Percy, Oliver and Marcus, his face a little pale and his freckles standing out more than usual. "If anything, the firing squad is aimed at everyone but you." 

"Besides," George commented as the twins hauled their younger brother up the stairs to where Minerva McGonagall stood waiting for them with a single brow raised. "We're armed to the teeth - anyone who says anything you don't want them to will get pranked into next year." 

"Morning Professor." Neville said cheerfully, effectively cutting the conversation short. 

"Good morning Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall replied as she caught sight of the scar on Ron's face. She wisely said nothing about it, instead turning her attention on the twins with a menacing tone in her voice. "Fred... George..." 

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" Fred asked lightly, letting go of Ron at the same time as his twin so that the younger man crashed to the floor in a heap. 

"Jolly good!" George exclaimed as the pair linked arms and headed off down the hall. The trio in the doorway watched the twins disappear around the corner. 

"Mr. Weasley - back again, I see." A silky voice caught Ron's attention as he stood. The tall red-head turned to see Severus Snape standing a few feet away. Snape quirked an eyebrow at Ron as his black eyes took in Ron's much changed appearance. He noted mentally how well Ron's clothes fit him now, the much preferred tan cargos over a white muscle tee and a brown leather bomber jacket. To Snape, Ron had changed outwardly so much that he looked casual look sexy and dressed up - whereas Neville was clad in jeans and a grey tee with a faded blue jean jacket - even with the snow weather that February brought about. 

"Snape." Ron said with a small nod to a man that, though Ron disliked him immensely, had taught Ron a lot. Ron then addressed McGonagall. "Professor, is my family here yet?" 

"Yes." 

Ron sighed as Neville paled a little, the pair exchanging a look before gesturing for McGonagall to lead on. They followed the greying woman and Snape up staircases and down hallways to a secret hall where Order meetings were held. In Ron's seventh year, just before graduation, the Order had been betrayed by Kreacher, the Black's evil little House-Elf and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London had been compromised, and the Order had been removed to Hogwarts. Shortly after, it was discovered that the Black ancestral home was destroyed, including the screaming portrait of Sirius Black's mother. 

When they entered the room Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and hugged her youngest son close to her, nearly cracking a rib as she sobbed. Percy, Oliver and Marcus were glaring daggers at Harry, who looked like he wanted to say something either scathing or apologetic that would be taken the wrong way. Bill, who was sitting in a large, overstuffed chair next to Remus Lupin waved at his friend, brother and physician before continuing his conversation with the werewolf. Mr. Weasley pulled Mrs. Weasley off their son and led her to a chair where she sat down and continued to sob. Ginny embraced her brother and then it came. 

"Welcome back Ron." Albus Dumbledore said, looking like nothing at all had happened six years ago. 

"Don't." Ron snapped, startling everyone in the room. Aurors and respectable witches and wizards all looked stunned at the harsh tone Ron had taken with Dumbledore. "Don't you even act like you didn't screw up Dumbledore." 

"I did nothing of the sort." Dumbledore seemed to think he had the right to look like he knew nothing about what Ron was talking about. 

"Ha!" Ron barked out that little bit of laughter harshly, his blue eyes narrowing and darkening in anger. "Liar!" 

"I must say that I do not lie, Mr. Weasley." 

"Shut up." Ron said, then his voice raised to a near-scream. "Shut-up!!" 

Dumbledore looked taken aback at this violent response and he wore a confused expression on his face. Ron, on the other hand, looked furious. "You did this to me." 

"I did what?" 

"This!" Ron yelled, gesturing to his face. "'Probably dead', am I? 'Won't make it through the night', will I? Three months and you didn't even care! I blame you for what happened in that house Dumbledore!" 

By this time Neville had placed a hand on Ron's arm in case he needed to restrain his furious boyfriend. The Trio had stopped glaring at Harry and moved just in case Neville needed any help, and Mrs. Weasley had been shocked into stopping crying from the force behind Ron's words. 

"I've no idea - " 

"Don't you dare." Ron snarled. "Don't you dare say you have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the three months I was missing. The three months that I spent being _tortured _in Riddle House by Voldemort. Don't you dare." 

"Mr. Weasley - " 

"Don't." Ron snapped. "I'm here for the Light, not for you or anyone else. I'm going to kill MacNair if it's the last thing I do... I hate you Dumbledore." 


End file.
